


Can't stop the love

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic-Users, heroes support group
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Yande si sente ferito nell'animo quando si rende conto di come un'avventura iniziata per mostrare le proprie potenzialità sia diventata solo un modo per metterlo a nudo davanti a tutti.Il gruppo di supporto per gli eroi delle Lande è di aiuto, ma lo sarà ancora di più trovare tra di loro un amico al cui fianco poter guarire le proprie ferite.
Relationships: Jyx/Yande, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cowt10, missione 1b: Cowt-verse - NSFW. Yande è uno dei campioni del Cowt10, mentre Jyx è uno dei campioni del Cowt8.  
> Spero di non aver fatto casino nell'inventarmi la loro caratterizzazione in base alle informazioni avute su di loro. Enjoy!

C'era una volta in una landa lontana lontana un gruppo di eroi immortali che, anno dopo anno, sfruttati per i loro poteri, per la forza delle loro braccia e la loro astuzia, la loro magia e la loro bellezza, capirono di avere bisogno di un gruppo di supporto.

Fu Nonna Giovanna ad aprirlo dopo aver visto l'andazzo nelle lande sotto il controllo delle Veggenti, dopo aver visto come dopo essere stati utilizzati come campioni della veggente gli eroi cadessero poi nello sconforto tra uno scontro e il successivo, sentendosi sfruttati come fazzoletti di carta non più utili per altro che per i loro attributi sessuali e il loro bell’aspetto.

Sotto il potere di Celes, le cose non erano migliorate per i vecchi eroi, sempre più guerrieri che si aggiungevano alle file degli sfruttati e poi dimenticati. Per quanto molti ancora tessessero le loro lodi.

Per quanto molti ancora chiamassero i loro nomi.

Anche se alcuni di loro avevano trovato il loro posto all'interno della corte reale.

Alcuni non avevano bisogno del gruppo, e altri erano troppo orgogliosi per ammetterlo, ma le porte della casa di Nonna Giovanna erano sempre aperte per coloro che invece decidevano di cercare la compagnia e il dialogo con gli unici che avrebbero potuto capire cosa stessero passando.

Nonna Giovanna si schiarì la voce e attirò così l'attenzione degli eroi riuniti attorno a lei. "Miei cari, è giunto tra noi un nuovo campione. Vuoi presentarti?" Chiese gentilmente all'aitante giovane che tra gli ultimi era stato richiamato dalla sua landa di appartenenza per andare a combattere per Celes.

Yande fece un piccolo cenno con la testa al gruppo di immortali seduti in cerchio. "Ciao, sono Yande." 

"Ciao, Yande." Risposero in coro gli eroi delle Lande.

Yande fece un mezzo cenno a tutti gli altri, incerto su cosa dire, da cosa iniziare. Gli eroi seduti in cerchio però non gli fecero pressioni, non gli misero fretta, e Yande lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su coloro che prima di lui si erano scontrati in quel gioco per i veggenti.

Vi erano persone che non aveva mai incontrato prima, e altri il cui cammino si era già incrociato col suo. Deglutì a vedere tra di loro anche Metacomet, una delle sue vecchie fiamme, colui che era il padre del veggente e che comunque era stato messo da parte, dimenticato in favore di altri arrivati dopo di lui.

In qualche modo, sapere che anche uno che era arrivato così vicino ad assaggiare la vittoria, per poi ritrovarsi anche egli a necessitare di supporto, lo aiutò a capire da dove partire.

Semplicemente dall'inizio.

"Quando sono stato chiamato a prendere parte a questo scontro ho pensato che fosse l'opportunità di una vita per mostrare il mio valore al Veggente, per mostrare a tutta Tanit di cosa io fossi capace. Per tutta la vita ho cercato di dimostrare qualcosa, prima ai miei genitori, poi agli abitanti delle terre controllate dalla mia famiglia - e forse sempre ai miei genitori - e ora Celes." 

Tacque per un momento, strofinando le mani, vagamente a disagio. "Pensavo che quando i miei hanno detto che era meglio evitare di rispondere alla chiamata, di lasciare che qualcun altro facesse ciò che Celes richiedeva, che fosse solo perché non avevano ancora capito che avrei potuto prevalere sugli altri campioni. Ho creduto che a guidare le loro parole fosse la vecchia animosità che spesso torna a sorgere quando ci incontriamo, per un motivo o per l'altro. C'è voluto molto tempo perché io e loro riuscissimo ad appianare le nostre divergenze, e per molto tempo ho pensato non ci saremmo mai più rivolti la parola, non dopo che ho trasformato i loro allevamenti e i loro terreni in un resort dove non viene fatto alcun male ai kulutrec, non dopo che ho trovato un modo alternativo di sfruttare ciò che loro avevano posseduto e sfruttato in modi che andavano contro ai miei ideali. Ma pian piano avevamo trovato un dialogo, lentamente mia madre aveva spinto perché io mi facessi rivedere. Avevo pensato che le cose andassero meglio, almeno finché non li ho informati che rispondevo a questa chiamata. Che sarei stato uno dei nuovi eroi di Celes. Quando mi hanno detto di non perderci tempo, i nostri rapporti si sono spezzati ancora una volta. Ma io ho proseguito dritto, convinto che loro non vedessero di cosa fossi capace. Ho proseguito avanti come un treno su dei binari preimpostati, convinto che fosse solo una questione di dimostrare ancora una volta il valore, far vedere che avevo ragione e che potevo raggiungere risultati inattesi."

Yande chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sentendo una brutta stretta allo stomaco. "Ho litigato coi miei in modo fin troppo brutale, solo per poi rendermi conto dopo solo poche settimane che forse avevano ragione. Forse tutto questo non è mai stato per dimostrare chi fosse il più forte. Forse questo gioco, questo scontro in cui sono stato chiamato a far parte, non era per capire chi fosse il migliore, chi potesse avere il diritto ad entrare alla corte del re, o a restargli vicino come consigliere o simili- Forse era solo un modo perverso di spingermi a mettere via la mia vita ed entrare in questo circolo di eroi dove si viene convinti a lottare per una corte che dimentica ben presto chi tu sia, cosa abbia fatto nella tua vita, una corte che ti riduce semplicemente ai tuoi attributi sessuali e che pretende un rapporto intimo con te solo per i loro piaceri. Per poter mettere una crocetta sulla testiera del loro letto e dire che sono riusciti a portare a letto anche te."

Strinse le labbra, osando guardare i suoi interlocutori, e sentì le lacrime premere per uscire a vedere più di uno di loro annuire mestamente, rispecchiandosi nelle sue parole, reduci dallo stesso comportamento.

"Io sono di più di ciò che ho nelle mutande. Sono il primo che ammette che i piaceri carnali sono qualcosa che spesso desidero, come chiunque altro, ma è avvilente scoprire che sei stato portato lontano da casa, lontano da chi ti ama, lontano da ciò che tu stesso ami... renderti conto che ti hanno convinto che il sesso potesse essere ciò a cui davvero puntavi sin dall'inizio- Solo per poi sentir tutto crollare quando finalmente apri gli occhi e ti rendi conto che sei stato manipolato e che erano riusciti a farti dimenticare il desiderio di gloria che ti aveva spinto a lasciare casa."

Tacque ancora una volta, voltandosi verso Nonna Giovanna quando lei con fare materno coprì una delle sue mani e la strinse piano, guardandolo con dispiacere misto a rimorso.

Sapevano che le cose sarebbero state diverse se lei forse avesse cambiato l'atteggiamento suo e cercato di educare la figlia diversamente millenni prima, ma non c'era nulla da fare per cambiare il passato, si poteva solo cercare di porre rimedio al futuro. E Nonna Giovanna aveva fatto molto per tutti loro nel dargli una possibilità di aprirsi e scambiarsi storie di quanto avessero vissuto.

"La tua storia non è ancora finita però. Questo non è che un capitolo nel libro della tua vita, Yande."

"Davvero?" Chiese lui amaramente. "E cosa sarà di me dopo che questo capitolo si sarà concluso? Sarò mai ricordato per i progressi che ho portato nelle mie terre? Per il mio valore nella caccia, o per il mio impegno nel proteggere l'ambiente e la fauna? Sarò mai ricordato come il migliore economista della mia generazione? O sarò solo Yande, Il Gran Sasso?" Chiese con una smorfia. "Già sento la corte e tutto Tanit parlare di me solo per ciò che posso fare a letto. Ho sentito come parlano del mio pene, del mio culo. Gran Sasso, Traforo." Si voltò dall'altra parte, sentendo la vergogna assalirlo e riempirlo di dolore. "Sono solo un corpo da ammirare, con cui giocare finché non troveranno qualcosa di nuovo con cui dilettarsi. Non sono più- me stesso. Ho fatto tutto questo per poter dimostrare la mia grandezza a Tanit, e ora mi rendo conto che non sono mai stato tanto in basso, tanto pubblicamente svergognato come da che mi sono unito ai campioni. Non si parla più di me, o del mio resort, o della mia terra. Si parla solo di quanti centimetri io possa averlo lungo. Tanit non aspetta altro che la possibilità di vedermi senza mutande. Per questo si lotta, per potermi vedere completamente nudo. Come non fossi altro che una puttana di corte che non ha nemmeno il diritto a nascondere le proprie nudità se qualcuno entra nella stanza mentre è intenta a compiere il proprio lavoro." Mormorò con disgusto, sentendosi tremare dalla vergogna.

Rimase in silenzio, non sapendo più che dire se non voleva lasciare libero sfogo alle lacrime, e dopo una leggera stretta alla sua mano Nonna Giovanna gli chiese piano se aveva finito.

Yande annuì, sperando che gli eroi non lo giudicassero male per come aveva dato aria ai propri pensieri, alle proprie paure, mostrato loro le loro vergogne.

"Ciao, sono Jyx."

"Ciao, Jyx." Risposero tutti in coro.

"So di cosa parli. Io sono stato un campione non più di due anni fa." Jyx si rivolse direttamente a Yande, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo con le sue parole.

Jyx prese un respiro profondo, la postura rigida. "Tutti noi sappiamo esattamente di cosa parli. Non c'è un vero modo di fuggire a tutto ciò, non sai quanto vorrei aiutarti ad evitarlo. Possiamo solo stringere i denti e aspettare che anche questo giro sia finito, che tornino a perdere interesse in noi. Sei quasi alla fine del tuo viaggio, Yande, e non posso nemmeno immaginare quanto possa essere umiliante per te venire esposto a questo modo, ma dagli qualche mese e Tanit si sarà già dimenticata. Tanit è volubile, e sempre in cerca di qualcosa di nuovo che gli venga data in tributo per sfamare il loro desiderio."

"Possiamo solo aspettare allora? Lasciare che facciano di noi ciò che più desiderano e aspettare il momento in cui ci getteranno via come fossimo fazzoletti usati? Come un preservativo che ha compiuto il proprio dovere?" Yande chiese con rabbia, i bei lineamenti storpiati dalla furia.

Istintivamente sapeva che Jyx era dalla sua parte, sapeva che diceva il vero, ma il pensiero di restare inerme e inattivo mentre gli altri decidevano del suo destino lo mandava in bestia.

"Prima o poi le cose cambieranno." Jyx scrollò le spalle. "Niente può rimanere immutato a lungo." Mormorò, e Yande vide un bagliore di dolore comparire e scomparire altrettanto velocemente dietro i suoi occhi.

Fu abbastanza da placare per un momento la sua rabbia, e Yande strinse le labbra, chiedendosi a cosa fosse andato incontro Jyx che nessun altro aveva avuto cura di chiedere o scoprire, cosa la corte reale avesse richiesto a lui e quali sacrifici avesse deciso di compiere Jyx prima che il suo tempo come campione fosse finalmente concluso.

Yande osservò l'eroe dall'aspetto sottile e pallido che gli aveva parlato, e si ritrovò ad aggrottare appena la fronte, facendogli un cenno col mento.

"Perché non ho mai sentito parlare di te a Tanit?"

Improvvisamente una risata amara sfuggì dalle labbra di Jyx. "Perché mai avresti dovuto sentir fare il mio nome quando non ho nemmeno contribuito a quest'infinita saga se non dando tutto ciò che avessi- tutto tranne quel che ho nelle mutande?" Rispose amaramente. "Che è sempre e soltanto l'unica cosa che gli interessa."

"Celes chiamò me e altri tre campioni per combattere tra di noi in celebrazione della sua investitura a Veggente. Piuttosto che festeggiare avremmo dovuto badare ai suoi problemi, che avremmo risolto molto prima se solo lui avesse smesso di mentire a tutti noi, se solo si fosse guardato dentro prima che tutti noi perdessimo troppo tempo e troppe vite nel tentativo di seguire i suoi ordini. Ma prima che Celes riuscisse a capire cosa avessimo davanti, quale fosse il suo vero nemico, le lande erano in rovina, fin troppe vite sacrificate. E mentre io non sono stato sempre che un'ombra, nessuno che mai si fidasse di me, o si interessasse minimamente a me, mi è stato richiesto di compiere il sacrificio più grande della mia esistenza."

Jyx mosse appena una mano per aria osservando un lieve scintillio muoversi tra le sue dita, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra. "Ho dato via la mia magia per riparare almeno in parte allo scempio creato dalla sconsideratezza di Celes, per riportare in vita Nonna Giovanna e aiutare a salvare le lande. Ma cosa ne sarà ora della mia landa? Laggiù la magia è tutto ciò che conta: ogni anfratto, ogni pietra e filo d'erba, ogni ombra e raggio di luce sottostanno alla magia- cosa ne sarà ora che non ho più il potere di decidere delle loro sorti? Per millennia sono stato l'unico in grado di decidere le sorti della mia landa, scegliere e risolvere come far andare le cose, ma ora che ho sacrificato buona parte della mia magia non vi è più nessuno che possa risollevare l'oscurità che da sempre ha coperto le mie terre." Jyx abbassò la mano, lasciando sparire la magia che aveva evocato. "Sono stato chiamato a combattere per il Veggente, e ho perso molto più di quanto non avrei potuto vincere nel suo piccolo gioco. Una volta campioni, lo si è per sempre. Veniamo chiamati ogni volta che hanno bisogno di noi, della nostra forza, della nostra astuzia, finché non ci avranno spremuti di quanto avevamo potessero usare."

Sollevò ancora una volta lo sguardo su Yande. "Talvolta mi chiedo se Tanit si renda conto che i campioni dei veggenti si trasformano lentamente attraverso questi giochi nelle nuove vittime sacrificali, scelti per il loro divertimento, per la loro gratificazione. E se non dai a Tanit ciò che loro vogliono- se non gli dai una passione frenetica, se non gli dai il tuo corpo, nel modo più letterale possibile, loro non ricordano il tuo nome. Il momento in cui scoprono che non ti interessa andare a letto con i loro favoriti, perdi qualsiasi importanza ai loro occhi. Non importa nemmeno che ancora qualcuno chiami il tuo nome, non importa nemmeno che ci sia qualcuno che desidera vederti vincere. Il gioco non è tanto importante quanto i giocatori pensano, e le sorti non dipendono da una battaglia, solo da quanto tu possa essere attraente agli occhi della corte."

"Hai perso tutta la tua magia per loro?" Yande chiese con una stretta allo stomaco, sgomento a pensare che gli avessero richiesto un sacrificio così grande.

"Non tutta, ma la maggior parte. Ho mantenuto l'immortalità, il controllo su pochi elementi, forse col tempo potrò riparare la ferita che quel lavoro ha portato alla mia anima. Ma non sarò mai più in grado di curare i danni alle mie lande, non sarò mai in grado di raddrizzare le sorti delle mie lande." Jyx mormorò tristemente, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto nel considerare le proprie sorti e quelle di coloro che si erano affidati a lui.

"Mi spiace." Yande mormorò piano.

"Ciao, sono Ahm-gi." Mormorò una ragazza dai capelli scuri seduta accanto a Metacomet, ma Yande non riuscì a concentrarsi sulle sue parole, lo stomaco chiuso dopo la storia di Jyx.

***

Yande provò ad avvicinare Jyx alla fine dell'incontro di supporto, sperando di potergli parlare. Non dovette nemmeno dire una parola perché Jyx si bloccasse, quasi che avesse percepito la sua intenzione, e si voltò a guardarlo, aspettando che Yande lo raggiungesse.

Yande sapeva che era probabilmente dirlo a voce alta quando Jyx chiaramente già lo aveva capito, ma sembrava brutto comunque chiedere all'altro di affidarsi alla sua magia per sapere cosa gli passava per la testa.  
"Vorrei parlarti, se non sei impegnato. Quando vuoi, non per forza ora." Scrollò le spalle.

Jyx lo osservò in silenzio ancora per qualche momento prima di sistemarsi meglio la sciarpa attorno al collo. "Non rifiuto mai un drink durante la stagione dei combattimenti." Disse piatto, e nonostante tutto - un po' per il tono, un po' per la finalità dell'affermazione, Yande non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbuffare un sorriso, rilassandosi.

"Okay. Bene. Pago io." Specificò, anche se dalla scrollata di spalle che ricevette in risposta suppose che non sarebbe cambiato poi tanto chi avesse dovuto aprire il borsellino.

Yande guidò Jyx verso le proprie terre, finalmente rilassandosi davvero solo quando sotto il cielo soleggiato vide la familiare sagoma del suo resort.

"Tu abiti qui?" Jyx sospirò, togliendosi la sciarpa per infilarla in una tasca del suo cappotto, il viso molto più rosso di prima con tutto quel caldo attorno a loro.

"Sì. Mi sono trasferito qui dopo che il progetto è stato ultimato. Questo posto è come fosse la mia creatura." Yande sorrise appena, per la prima volta in molte ore, guardandosi attorno nell'unico luogo che davvero poteva chiamare casa.

Jyx però si fermò di botto, lo sguardo fisso su un kulutrek che placido pascolava non quindici metri lontano da loro. "Cosa sono quelli?" Chiese Jyx con un filo di orrore nella voce.

Yande non riuscì a trattenere una leggera risata. "È un kulutrek."

Jyx gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso prima di tornare a fissare l'animale. "Quale dio ha potuto creare una creatura tanto brutta?"

Improvvisamente Yande scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, la prima in fin troppo tempo. "Non so, io non li trovo tanto brutti, forse è perché ci sono cresciuto circondato dai kulutrek. Ti ci affezioni." Si avvicinò all'animaletto che gli zampettava incontro scodinzolando, e si dedicò ad accarezzarlo sotto il mento. "E poi non so, loro non si vedono brutti."

"Uhm." Jyx annuì appena, senza sembrare troppo convinto. "Sono loro il motivo per cui hai creato un santuario per animali qui attorno?" 

"Sì, il loro numero stava calando a livelli allarmanti sotto il controllo dei miei genitori, lasciavano che semplicemente i cacciatori facessero fuori quanti capi volevano." 

"Li ammazzavano per la pelliccia o per le piume?" Jyx inclinò il viso, osservando il kulutrek. "O per la carne?"

"Perlopiù per le gli usi medicinali dei loro becchi e unghie, anche se la carne non era disdegnata. Ma molti lo facevano anche solo per sport."

"Caccia indiscriminata." Jyx annuì serio, provando ad allungare una mano per sfiorare una delle teste della bestia. "Una bestia molto più brutta di quanto nessun animale possa mai essere."

Yande gli lanciò uno sguardo di approvazione. "Non ho mai pensato che potesse essere giusto lasciare un'intera specie andasse persa solo perché non abbastanza esteticamente piacevole ai più. Sennò che fine avrebbero fatto i gatti senza pelo?" Scherzò.

Jyx sbuffò appena, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso. "I gatti senza pelo sono belli però. Sono come piccoli goblin. Adorabili."

Yande cercò di trattenere un sorriso. "Ti piacciono i gatti? O i goblin?"

"C'è davvero una differenza?" Chiese Jyx con uno sguardo di intesa, anche se poi scosse la testa con aria compiaciuta ad aver fatto ridere ancora l'altro. "Ho quaranta quattro gatti nella mia proprietà. I miei piccoli, terribili goblin." Mormorò con affetto.

Un momento dopo però perse il sorriso, sospirando profondamente a farsi prendere da qualche memoria.

"Stanno bene?" Yande chiese preoccupato, perfettamente consapevole di quanto facesse male sapere animali cari in pericolo.

"Ancora, sì. La mia magia è ancora forte abbastanza da mantenere il controllo e uno scudo attorno alla mia proprietà, ma non posso sforzarmi molto ovunque altro io vada senza dovermi preoccupare che il mio campo magico sulla casa mia collassi, lasciando le mie povere creature inermi alla forza schiacciante del nostro universo."

"Hai pensato di spostarli? Trovare un altro posto dove possano essere al sicuro piuttosto che nelle tue lande? Capisco che sia casa tua, ma se non è più possibile viverci..." Strinse le labbra, ben consapevole di quanto il pensiero di abbandonare il luogo natale sarebbe pesato a lui se qualcuno glielo avesse proposto. Ma d'altra parte se l'alternativa fosse stata veder morire le creature a lui care solo perché qualcuno gli chiedeva di ingaggiare un nuovo combattimento, lo avrebbe probabilmente fatto alla prima possibilità.

"E dove?" Jyx chiese amaramente. "Non è come se le lande abbondassero di luoghi in cui la mia magia sarebbe anche solo la benvenuta, o dove io non sia considerato poco più che qualcuno da cui stare alla larga, la cui esistenza è misteriosa e pertanto vada tenuto a debita distanza. E non voglio spostare i miei piccoli per poi perdere la possibilità di vederli mai più. Se si dovesse arrivare a tanto spero che la magia che posso risparmiare per proteggere me mi basti senza mettere in pericolo loro."

Yande tacque, l'offerta di ospitare i gatti di Jyx sulla punta della lingua. Ma si frenò, ben consapevole che con tutta probabilità l'altro avrebbe rifiutato. In fondo non si conoscevano che da poche ore, e probabilmente Jyx aveva tutte le ragioni dell'universo per non fidarsi di un campione di Celes.

"Che ne dici ora di quel drink?" Chiese molto più piano, invitando Jyx a seguirlo verso il bar del resort con un ampio gesto del braccio nella direzione giusta a cui Jyx rispose con un breve cenno della testa.

Yande non si aspettava esattamente che Jyx fosse tipo da pina colada, ma non commentò a sentire l'ordine che diede al barista, ordinando un beach paradise per sé mentre Jyx si spogliava anche del cappotto, iniziando a risentire visibilmente delle temperature ben più alte a quelle a cui era abituato.

"Fa molto freddo dalle tue parti?" Yande chiese con un mezzo sorriso, notando come Jyx stesse sudando e avesse già la nuca un po' arrossata dal sole.

Jyx sospirò profondamente, passandosi una mano sulla nuca accaldata. "Raramente esce il sole dalle mie parti. Prima il clima era più stabile." Fece una smorfia. "Circa tre millennia fa. Ma poi è tutto andato peggiorando, piogge costanti, nuvole, venti forti. L'aria si è lentamente fatta irrespirabile. Non si può nemmeno uscire di casa se non si ha una magia capace di lasciarti respirare nell'atmosfera avversa, e di riscaldarti quando il vento gelido ti colpisce."

Yande tacque, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto probabilmente inospitabile fosse il posto. Che spiegava perché Jyx dicesse ci fosse bisogno di una certa quantità di magia per andare lì, o di tenere protetto il suo castello e i suoi gatti.

"Perché Celes non ha fatto nulla per aiutare a riportare l'equilibrio nella tua Landa?"

Jyx si voltò a guardarlo con attenzione, considerando le proprie parole prima di rispondere con un leggero cenno della testa. "Non è una questione di equilibrio da riportare. Il mio mondo ha seguito il proprio ciclo naturale. Non sempre è una decisione che pertiene ad un mago quella di cambiare la natura attorno a sé, talvolta la cosa più giusta è semplicemente lasciare che la vita segua il suo percorso. Ancora qualche millennia, e le cose torneranno a sistemarsi, e la vita all'esterno del mio castello tornerà ad essere possibile."

Jyx fece un cenno al barista e assaggiò il proprio cocktail, l'aria soddisfatta.

Yande per parte sua si ritrovò a meditare sulle parole di Jyx, parole che sembravano indicare una maturità ben più grande di quella che qualcuno avrebbe attribuito ad un giovane col viso quasi adolescenziale come quello di Jyx. Quasi tutti loro erano esseri immortali, e Yande sapeva che non si sarebbe dovuto sorprendere, ma improvvisamente iniziava a considerare se non ci potesse essere un motivo se tutti erano sembrati trattare Jyx come fosse uno dei più anziani presenti al gruppo di supporto di Nonna Giovanna.

"La magia non è solo un semplice strumento per modificare le cose a proprio piacere come talvolta sembra pensare il nostro Veggente. Le cose non sono semplici, e raramente sono bianche o nere." Jyx mormorò piano, giocando con la cannuccia nel suo drink.

"Talvolta un mago deve considerare cosa sia meglio non solo per se stesso, ma per gli equilibri di ciò che lo circonda. Cambiare la giornata di pioggia in una giornata di sole potrà essere positivo per te, che non ti bagnerai, ma cosa ne sarà della terra che ha bisogno di quell'acqua? O di un animale assetato che era quasi allo stremo delle forze? L'equilibrio è importante. Più un mago è esperto, più dovrebbe sapere che la magia va utilizzata con attenzione, e non per ogni capriccio."

"Quanti anni hai?" Si ritrovò a chiedere Yande a bassa voce, assolutamente sconvolto a sentir fare certi discorsi che gli pareva di aver sentito solo una vita prima, quando non era che un giovane cadetto alla scuola di magia e la preside sembrava a tutti fin troppo vecchia e lontana dalle loro esperienze. 

A ripensarci, forse tutti loro avrebbero dovuto ascoltare gli anziani molto più spesso.

Jyx sbuffò appena e gli rivolse un sorriso indecifrabile. "Io sono nato all'inizio di tutto. Vivrò finché tutto non avrà fine. Io sono eterno."

Yande non riuscì a dire nulla, un improvviso peso sullo stomaco a rendersi conto di essere davanti ad una delle poche figure eterne di cui si avesse memoria.

Per tutto il tempo aveva creduto Jyx non fosse altro che un semplice mago - estremamente potente, certo, ma pur sempre solo un mago di una landa lontana - che potesse aver perso qualcosa di importante. Non si era reso conto di quanto una perdita simile potesse davvero pesare su di lui, non senza sapere che Jyx era un essere eterno, e che se aveva commesso un tale sacrificio lo aveva fatto consapevole che avrebbe portato su di sé tale peso fino alla fine dell'universo e della vita stessa.

Improvvisamente Yande si sentì prendere da una profonda malinconia, e inchinò appena la testa all'essere che gli sedeva accanto.

"Se potessi fare qualcosa per aiutarti a rendere meno dura la tua esistenza non hai che da dirmelo."

Il sorriso di Jyx si addolcì appena per un momento. "Sei un brav'uomo, Yande. È una cosa rara ormai. Apprezzo la tua offerta, ma non so se la accetterò mai. Il fardello cade sulle mie spalle temo, così come l'onere di cercare una soluzione ad esso. Forse col tempo troverò il modo di ripristinare la mia magia. O forse col tempo la magia del mio universo si affievolirà abbastanza da non schiacciare chiunque tenti di entrare nelle mie lande. Forse un giorno vivere là sarà più facile e non avrò bisogno di tutto il mio potere per poter garantire la vita ai pochi abitanti rimasti ancora in vita."

"Ma per il momento se non altro apprezzo la tua offerta, così come il drink." Jyx sorrise appena, lanciando a Yande uno sguardo d'intesa.

"Quando vuoi. Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto se tu volessi venire a trovarmi qui ancora, o chiacchierare con qualcuno che davvero possa capire cosa sto attraversando in questo momento." Ammise Yande.

"Tutti abbiamo bisogno di un amico." Sentenziò Jyx, prima di bere rumorosamente il suo drink dalla cannuccia.

Yande ghignò, guardando con un certo piacere l'uomo seduto accanto a lui che - sperava - avrebbe potuto un giorno chiamare amico.

"Bisognerà procurarti della crema solare allora. Ma di quella protezione super alta." Scosse la testa, guardando il rossore sulla nuca di Jyx con una certa preoccupazione.

***

Yande non era esattamente cosa ci fosse che riusciva a colpirlo ogni volta che vedeva Jyx davanti a sé senza sciarpa, cappotto e giacca pesante. Forse era il sapere che il mago era abituato ad essere molto più vestito, coperto da più e più strati, che talvolta riusciva a cogliere Yande impreparato e a farlo sentire come se avesse davanti un uomo praticamente in déshabillé.

Qualunque che fosse il motivo Yande si ritrovò a distogliere lo sguardo da Jyx impegnato ad arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia bianca, ad ignorare come il mago avesse persino sbottonato i primi due bottoni per sopravvivere sotto il sole cocente delle sue lande.

Invece Yande si preoccupò di assicurarsi ancora una volta che la sella fosse ben allacciata sulla schiena di Grow e Lithe, il suo kulutrek preferito.

Jyx aveva stretto le labbra con un'aria di disapprovazione a sapere che Yande aveva dato nomi diversi ad ogni testa, e Yande aveva ben notato l'impercettibile suo scuotere la testa, ma aveva solo ridacchiato e si era impegnato a sistemare la museruola e le redini prima di montare in sella al suo kulutrek.

Con un sorriso allungò una mano verso Jyx, aspettando la prendesse e si lasciasse tirare in groppa a sua volta.

Ma Jyx mugugnò, guardandolo non troppo convinto. "Sei sicuro che sia- be, sicuro?"

"Più che sicuro." Yande confermò annuendo, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Cavalco kulutrek sin da che ero bambino."

"Non vuol dire che sia sicuro. Solo che hai avuto culo se ne cadevi." Jyx mugugnò ancora di più, roteando gli occhi.

Ma alla fine sospirò e lasciò che Yande lo prendesse per mano e lo tirasse su per farselo sedere davanti sull'ampia sella.

Yande sorrise con una certa soddisfazione a vedere Jyx generalmente così sicuro di sé improvvisamente incerto di che fare, e gli spiegò come stringere le ginocchia e tenersi su, aiutandolo con la postura mentre iniziava a far passeggiare lentamente l'animale.

Non ci vollero però più che una ventina di metri perché Yande non iniziasse a rendersi conto di dove avesse sbagliato i propri calcoli, il suo corpo che iniziava a reagire al contatto stretto con qualcun altro dopo così tanto tempo.

Si morse un labbro, cercando inutilmente di muoversi sulla sella per non premere la propria erezione sempre più gonfia contro il posteriore di Jyx, ma alla fine si risolse semplicemente ad usare la propria magia per far sì che la cosa non diventasse imbarazzante per entrambi. Un attimo di concentrazione e riuscì a prendere un respiro profondo a sapere che nessuno dei due avrebbe più percepito nulla di particolare a prescindere da quanto avrebbero continuato a cavalcare insieme.

Se fosse stato qualcun altro, o fosse successo prima del torneo per il Veggente, Yande non avrebbe forse pensato due volte prima di flirtare spudoratamente con chiunque riuscisse a farlo reagire a quel modo. Ma molte cose erano cambiate da quel torneo, e Yande aveva imparato a fare attenzione a con chi ci provasse, o a cosa questi potessero essere interessati, se davvero a lui o solo a quanto portava dentro i pantaloni.

E in più si trattava di Jyx, quello che nel corso degli ultimi mesi era diventato lentamente un suo caro amico, l'unico col quale spesso Yande sentisse di potersi confidare sulle proprie faccende private.

Sapere che Jyx non provava attrazione sessuale né per lui né per chiunque altro aveva in qualche modo persino più semplice la loro amicizia, nessuno dei due a doversi preoccupare che l'altro potesse avere doppi fini oltre all'amicizia.

Forse Yande col tempo aveva iniziato a rendersi conto di quanto Jyx fosse attraente di per sé, e man mano che le settimane passavano aveva scoperto che il suo corpo reagiva sempre più palesemente alla vicinanza del mago.

Ma Yande non era arrivato dov'era solo pensando con il proprio pene, e aveva deciso di mettere via la possibilità di una scopata soddisfacente per concentrarsi invece su quanto più gli importava: l'amicizia con Jyx, il sapere che il mago aveva iniziato a fidarsi di lui, e il sapere che lui a sua volta poteva fare affidamento su Jyx.

Una volta che aveva avuto chiare le proprie priorità la sua vita si era fatta in qualche modo più facile. Se Jyx aveva notato che Yande sempre più spesso usava la magia per nascondere a lui la propria erezione nei pantaloni, era stato abbastanza gentile da non commentare, dando la possibilità a Yande di proseguire la sua vita come niente fosse.

Era solo in certe occasioni che era più dura ignorare la bellezza di Jyx, come per esempio quel giorno, col corpo ben più piccolo del mago che pareva fatto apposta per incastrarsi contro il suo sulla sella del suo kulutrek.

Yande cercò di concentrarsi solo sul mostrare a Jyx come muoversi una volta in sella all'animale, come tenere le redini e guidare il kulutrek lungo la strada scelta da loro piuttosto che andare semplicemente dove pareva e piaceva a lui.

Anche se era complicato non inspirare il profumo di Jyx, i suoi capelli scuri e lisci proprio sotto il suo naso, la sua nuca pallida fin troppo vicina alle sue labbra.

Yande si perse per un momento ad osservare il modo in cui alcune gocce di sudore rotolavano lungo la pelle di Jyx, come fosse ben visibile al suo sguardo attento dove Jyx avesse usato la crema solare e dove no. Per un irrazionale momento si chiese che sapore avrebbe sentito se avesse leccato un lembo della sua pelle dove Jyx si era dimenticato di ricoprirsi e proteggersi dagli impietosi raggi del sole.

Si riscosse subito però, sentendosi avvampare quando Jyx gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, quasi che gli avesse letto nella mente. Yande si schiarì la voce e si forzò a rimanere concentrato su quanto facevano, sulla lezione che aveva deciso di dare a Jyx nella speranza di poter andare con lui una volta o l'altra a cavalcare lungo i terreni più selvaggi delle sue terre.

***

Ci vollero svariati mesi prima che Jyx si sentisse effettivamente abbastanza a suo agio con lui perché Yande riuscisse a fargli accettare la sua offerta di trasferirsi a vivere lì al suo resort insieme ai gatti.

Erano stati mesi punteggiati da incontri settimanali con il gruppo di supporto di nonna Giovanna a cui molto spesso erano seguite serate spese insieme, vuoi al resort di Yande o al palazzo di Jyx.

Sebbene inizialmente un attimo preoccupato dal numero di gatti che gli erano corsi incontro all'interno della residenza di Jyx, Yande si era ben presto ritrovato a tenere le piccole creature in braccio, o una memorabile volta in cui si era addormentato su un divano, a svegliarsi completamente ricoperto di palle di pelo che gli facevano le fusa.

Le terre di Jyx erano prive di forme di vita, e Yande aveva sentito la sua magia tremare sotto il peso di una magia ben più profonda e potente della sua quando aveva messo piede in quelle lande per la prima volta.

Sarebbe stato abbastanza da schiacciare chiunque a terra, l'eco che arrivava nel vento e che raccontava di innumerevoli vite trascorse su quelle montagne e pianure, vite ormai perse di cui non rimaneva altro che un sussurro assordante portato dal vento incessante.

Ma i gatti di Jyx sembravano ignorare tutto ciò, e il palazzo era effettivamente l'unica struttura che si ergeva più in quelle lande, porto sicuro per le poche anime ancora in vita, perlopiù felini, tutti molto più che felici di giocare con chiunque passasse attraverso quelle porte.

Poco importava a loro se si trattava di un essere immortale o di un campione del Veggente, chiedevano coccole e gli si arrampicavano addosso e Yande si riscoprì presto deliziato da tutti loro.

Un paio di occasioni durante quei mesi furono segnate da memorabili ubriacature, Yande e Jyx presi a discutere e ridere, per una volta capaci di ignorare tutti i loro problemi e pensieri.

Perlomeno finché non si svegliarono col peggior mal di testa di sempre.

La prima volta era stata al resort, e Yande si era risvegliato steso su un materassino gonfiabile al centro della piscina, ma la seconda volta era stato al palazzo di Jyx, e aveva pensato di morire prima di rendersi conto che aveva semplicemente un gatto sdraiato sulla faccia.

La loro amicizia si era fatta più profonda col tempo, conoscendosi meglio senza troppa fretta e senza nessuna meta da raggiungere oltreché semplicemente cogliere l'opportunità di stare in compagnia di qualcuno che non avesse un secondo fine.

Alla fine Jyx accettò di trasferirsi - almeno temporaneamente - in una suite del resort dove Yande stesso aveva residenza e per qualche motivo questo gettò Yande in uno stato di eccitazione che non aveva sentito da molto tempo.

Continuò a girare per la suite che aveva fatto preparare per Jyx, assicurandosi che fosse tutto perfetto.

Scomparse le pellicce che avrebbero potuto far impazzire i gatti, un'intera stanza preparata per le bestiole con supporti sulle pareti che gli avrebbero permesso di muoversi anche verso l'alto e non restare relegati al pavimento, e uno scudo magico protettivo tutto attorno che avrebbe impedito si potessero perdere se fossero sfuggiti dalle stanze di Jyx.

Yande aveva fatto ridipingere e aveva scelto personalmente nuovi set di biancheria per la casa, sostituendo i colori della sua casata, delle sue terre, con quelli molto più calmi che appartenevano a Jyx.

Tutto per essere sicuro che il suo amico potesse considerare quella casa sua a tutti gli effetti, sperando che questo aiutasse a diminuire il peso sulle sue spalle e gli garantisse la possibilità di smettere di usare tanto del suo potere per proteggere un luogo lontano, senza mai dare la possibilità a se stesso di recuperare veramente le proprie forze.

Dopo molto tempo, finalmente Yande era riuscito a dimenticare il dolore e la vergogna provata dopo essere stato sminuito davanti a tutto il regno, e sapeva che doveva ringraziare per tutto questo il supporto di chi gli era caro, che pian piano l'avevano aiutato a ritrovare l'uomo coraggioso e indipendente che era in lui.

Ogni pensiero venne spazzato via nel momento in cui Yande sentì l'ormai familiare tocco della magia di Jyx contro la sua realtà.

Yande non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso a voltarsi e vedere Jyx uscire dal varco magico tra le loro lande, tre gatti tra le sue braccia e gli altri quarantuno alle sue calcagna, tenuti tutti in gruppo dalla sua magia nonostante la loro evidente curiosità per il nuovo ambiente.

A Yande, che aveva ormai una certa familiarità con Jyx, non poté sfuggire il momento in cui le spalle si rilassarono, non appena l'ultimo gatto ebbe varcato il suo passaggio dimensionale e finalmente il mago poté smettere di preoccuparsi per l'incolumità dei suoi piccoli cari.

Ma fu quando Jyx si voltò verso la veranda e i loro sguardi si incontrarono che Yande vide davvero allargarsi sulle labbra dell'amico un sorriso come non ne aveva mai visti prima, e improvvisamente Yande sentì quasi mancargli il respiro.

Prima di riuscire a pensare a quanto faceva Yande gli rispose con un gran sorriso, agitando piano una mano in saluto, almeno finché non si rese conto di quanto potesse sembrare stupido e si affrettò a infilare entrambe le mani in tasca.

Si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato, ma conservò il sorriso mentre Jyx gli si avvicinava e guidava i gatti a salire i pochi scalini per la verenda e ad infilarsi in casa.

"Bentornato." 

"Grazie." Jyx guardò con affetto i suoi gatti iniziare subito ad esplorare la suite, e solo allora notò le modifiche effettuate allo spazio dall'amico. Jyx lanciò uno sguardo carico di affetto e comprensione a Yande allora. "Grazie per tutto."

Yande si strinse nelle spalle. "Qualsiasi cosa di cui hai bisogno. Basta che me lo dici." Offrì dopo essersi schiarito appena la voce.

Mai come allora si ritrovò a sperare ardentemente che Jyx non avesse il potere di leggere nella mente altrui, imbarazzato di con che forza desiderasse soltanto abbassarsi a raccogliere tra le propria braccia l'amico, stringerlo forte a sé e se possibile baciarlo sulle labbra.

Yande deglutì, forzandosi a distogliere lo sguardo da Jyx per guardare i gattini che sembravano esplodere di gioia attorno a loro, già impossessandosi di divani e poltrone, cercando di arrampicarsi su qualsiasi mobile.

"Generalmente sono più ben educati, ma era davvero tanto che non vedevano un posto nuovo." Ammise Jyx, facendosi avanti e iniziando a prendere i gatti per rimetterli per terra, imitato da Yande che ne prese un paio che già avevano raggiunto la cima di una libreria.

"Aspetta che vedano la stanza per loro." Yande ridacchiò, intimamente felice della distrazione.

Si era ripromesso che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla che potesse rischiare di rovinare l'amicizia tra loro due, e qualsiasi cosa succedesse, Yande aveva intenzione di rispettare la propria promessa a se stesso.

Come da previsione i gatti finirono per riversarsi tutti nella loro stanza non appena la scoprirono, salendo sui giochi e sulle mensole create apposta per loro, tornando giù solo per strusciarsi contro le loro caviglie, chiaramente felici, prima di tornare a giocare.

"Non so davvero come ringraziarti." Jyx sorrise, lo sguardo fisso sui propri gatti che scorrazzavano avanti e indietro.

Ma Yande si limitò a scrollare le spalle. "Lascia stare. Era il minimo che potessi fare. Avrei voluto invitarti a trasferirti qui sin dal primo giorno che ti ho conosciuto." Ammise con una leggera risata.

Jyx sbuffò appena, iniziando a togliersi la sciarpa e il cappotto, e Yande ne approfittò per fargli vedere il resto della casa, orgoglioso dei piccoli dettagli che aveva sparso in giro nella speranza che Jyx potesse sentirsi lì a casa quanto nella sua residenza nelle sue lande.

Anche se presto si rese conto che forse stava essendo di troppo lì. "Ti lascio a sistemarti. Per qualsiasi dubbio fammi un fischio. Tanto non abito lontano." Fece un vago cenno nella direzione della suite dove lui stesso aveva residenza. "O se vuoi faccio un salto più tardi a vedere se ti serve qualcosa."

A quello però Jyx gli rivolse un sorriso indecifrabile. "Magari per cena? Se sei libero."

Yande tacque per un momento, colto di sorpresa, ma poi si affrettò ad annuire. "Cena. Certo. Mi piacerebbe." Mormorò con un sorriso che si allargava sulle sue labbra, una sensazione allo stomaco come di mille farfalle intente a sbattere le ali.

***

Un evoluzione inaspettata al loro vivere vicini fu per Yande scoprire che nonostante il panorama fosse tanto diverso a quello a cui era familiare - o forse proprio per quello - Jyx amava lasciare le proprie stanze sin da presto e andare in spiaggia, che fosse per passeggiare o per sedersi a guardare il mare.

Più di una volta Yande si era chiesto come Jyx l'avrebbe presa se lui gli avesse offerto di insegnargli a nuotare. Da una parte Yande non voleva offendere l'amico, ma dall'altra c'era una specie di desiderio nello sguardo di Jyx quando guardava il mare, che Yande era sempre più convinto forse l'amico avrebbe anche potuto accettare.

Il giorno dopo il trasferimento di Jyx nel suo resort, Yande arrivò in spiaggia di prima mattina per la sua nuotata quotidiana solo per bloccarsi alla vista di un imbronciato Jyx.

Seduto sull'ultimo gradino della scalinata che portava dal resort alla spiaggia privata, Jyx era più svestito di quanto Yande non lo avesse mai visto. E al tempo stesso più abiti di quanti fossero necessari in spiaggia.

Jyx sedeva coi gomiti sulle ginocchia e il viso poggiato sui propri palmi, lo sguardo perso sul mare che a quell'ora aveva un aspetto azzurro quasi ferroso, un paio di lunghi bermuda che coprivano le sue gambe solo fino alle ginocchia e una camicia bianca completamente abbottonata, un cappello di paglia in testo che lo avrebbe probabilmente protetto dal sole se quello fosse stato almeno un tantino più su nell'orizzonte.

Non si voltò nemmeno a sentire Yande avvicinarsi, e Yande dovette fare del proprio meglio per non riferire a Jyx di quanto fosse adorabile col suo broncio e il suo vestiario. Invece gli si sedette accanto sullo scalino, un asciugamano stretto in una mano e solo i propri bermuda addosso.

"Tutto okay?"

Jyx tacque a lungo prima di rispondere. "Mi manca il rumore costante del vento."

Yande aspettò che se la sentisse di proseguire, restando semplicemente seduto accanto a lui, e dopo un po' Jyx sospirò profondamente.

"Non sono riuscito a dormire. Il rumore delle onde è- ritmico, ma costante. Mi fa sentire un po' di meno la mancanza del vento."

Yande annuì appena, volgendo lo sguardo sulla distesa azzurra davanti a loro.

Non era sicuro di come sarebbe stato trasferirsi lontano dalla costa, perdere l'opportunità di sentire il rumore delle onde, il profumo del mare. Ma era abbastanza sicuro anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi.

"Potresti sempre provare a dormire in spiaggia."

Jyx batté le palpebre per un momento prima di voltarsi a guardarlo. "Come?"

"Be, con un asciugamano?" Yande sollevò il proprio telo da spiaggia.

"Oh, non ne possiedo." Jyx fissò il telo, una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia.

"Io ne ho un sacco." Yande si ritrovò a dire senza pensarci due volte. "Te ne posso dare io. Se vuoi." Si schiarì la voce.

Jyx abbozzò un sorriso, guardandolo negli occhi per qualche secondo prima di annuire. "Okay."

Yande gli rivolse un gran ghigno e sollevò una mano nell'aria, agitando le dita in cerchio solo per poi passare a Jyx il telo che si materializzò lì.

"Per te. Io generalmente mi stendo a prendere un po' il sole dopo che nuoto. Se vuoi unirti a me..." Spinse piano la spalla contro quella di Jyx nel dargli l'asciugamano, ma Jyx si accigliò appena.

"Lo sai che non so nuotare."

"Un giorno ti posso insegnare, se vuoi. Ma puoi unirti a me anche solo a prendere sole dopo."

Jyx annuì lentamente e Yande vide bene di non accennare al fatto che con tutti quei vestiti non c'erano molte possibilità per Jyx di abbronzarsi.

***

Ebbero bisogno di un totale di cinquanta minuti per capire entrambi l'errore tattico fatto: Jyx si richiuse in casa per il resto della giornata, immergendosi in incantesimi di guarigione per la sua pelle scottata mentre Yande prendeva provvedimenti immediati, andando a recuperare un ombrellone da piazzare nella spiaggia privata per quando Jyx avesse deciso di ritentare.

***

"Tentativo numero due." Jyx sospirò il giorno dopo nello stendere il telo sotto l'ombrellone di Yande.

Yande abbozzò un sorriso a rivedere Jyx nella sua tenuta da persona chiaramente non abituata a prendere il sole. Ma invece di commentare a proposito si schiarì la voce e fece un cenno alla crema solare che Jyx aveva portato con sé.

"Vuoi una mano a metterla? Sulla schiena?" Chiese con nonchalance.

Jyx sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e rimase a fissarlo per interminabili secondi prima di annuire appena. Poi, senza aggiungere una parola e senza distogliere lo sguardo da Yande, Jyx iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, apparentemente osservando Yande in improvvisa difficoltà davanti ad un tale spettacolo quale il suo torso nudo.

Yande osò deglutire solo quando Jyx finalmente distolse l'attenzione da lui per prendere la crema e iniziare a spalmarsela con cura su braccia e petto, e Yande ne approfittò per andarsi ad inginocchiare dietro di lui, aspettando Jyx gli passasse il flacone.

Il momento in cui gli mise le mani sulla pelle nuda, Yande si sentì percorrere da una scarica elettrica. Trattenne il respiro, sentendo la sua magia vibrare nel desiderio che provava per l'altro. Ma fu un momento soltanto e Yande si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo, calmando i propri bollori prima di iniziare davvero a spalmare la crema sulla schiena di Jyx.

Non aveva intenzione di chiedergli se lo avesse sentito anche lui, se avesse sperimentato sulla propria pelle quella scarica di desiderio di essere una cosa sola con lui.

Sapeva che con tutta probabilità Jyx non sarebbe stato interessato nemmeno se lo avesse provato anche lui, e ancora di più sapeva che il valore dell'amicizia che li legava era più alto di quello di un tentativo di relazione che avrebbe potuto spezzare qualcosa di magnifico e per Yande così prezioso.

In silenzio, alle sue spalle, Yande si concesse soltanto di lasciar scorrere il suo sguardo sul proprio amico, grato di avere la possibilità di memorizzare quel momento in cui aveva potuto avere così tanto da lui, di poter chiudere a chiave nella sua memoria il ricordo di come fosse stato toccare Jyx già solo così.

"Fatto." Mormorò piano, togliendo le sue mani da addosso a Jyx, e iniziò ad alzarsi con tutta l'intenzione di andare a gettarsi a nuotare il prima possibile.

Ma Jyx lo sorprese lanciandogli uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. "Serve che la metta a te?"

Yande si bloccò, incapace anche solo di respirare, e fissò in silenzio il profilo dell'amico.

Non aveva più usato crema solare forse da che aveva avuto sei anni e sua madre aveva capito che tanto col suo tipo di carnagione non si ustionava.

E tuttavia non riuscì ad impedirsi di iniziare ad annuire. "Sì, grazie." Mormorò piano, tornando ad abbassarsi sul telo, voltandosi per dare la propria schiena a Jyx.

Il momento in cui Jyx posò le punte delle dita sulla sua pelle nuda, Yande si inarcò con un ansimo, gli occhi sgranati in sorpresa a sentire il brivido di magia perfino più forte di prima.

Chiuse gli occhi con forza, cercando di espirare lentamente, e nemmeno si accorse di come Jyx si fosse fermato nell'esatto momento in cui lui era stato attraversato da quella scarica. La sua mente si schiarì solo quando sentì invece le piccole mani di Jyx massaggiare con cura la sua pelle, assicurandosi di far assorbire per bene la crema solare.

Yande strinse le labbra e si abbracciò le ginocchia, cercando di nascondere come possibile l'erezione che gli si era gonfiata sotto il costume da bagno, più eccitato di quanto non fosse stato in molto tempo. Tuttavia sapeva che niente avrebbe potuto nascondere agli affinati sensi di Jyx il modo in cui il suo cuore avesse preso a battere come impazzito.

Tacque, incerto anche lui se sperasse o temesse che Jyx decidesse di commentare a proposito, ma tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Jyx infine gli strinse appena le spalle.

"Fatto."

"Grazie." Mormorò, schiarendosi la voce mentre si metteva in piedi, avendo cura di non voltarsi verso l'amico e rischiare notasse l'imbarazzante reazione del suo corpo.

Jyx però non disse nulla, né fece alcun accenno alla scossa che percorreva entrambi ogni volta che si toccavano, non quel giorno né il successivo o quello dopo ancora.

Lentamente ritrovarsi in spiaggia la mattina presto divenne una routine quotidiana per entrambi, e presto smisero anche solo di chiedere prima di occuparsi l'uno delle spalle dell'altro.

Yande però non poteva evitare di lanciare sguardi di soppiatto a Jyx, chiedendosi se se ne fosse accorto, solo per poi fare qualche domanda su cosa Jyx stesse leggendo quando puntualmente Jyx lo coglieva in flagrante a fissarlo.

***

Nelle sue stanze private, Yande poteva cessare ogni pretesa erta a nascondere quel che davvero provasse per il mago che lentamente si era infilato sotto la sua pelle, e poteva invece lasciare che la sua mente vagasse verso pensieri che in compagnia di Jyn si negava.

Steso sul proprio letto, Yande chiuse gli occhi e lasciò vagare la mente su quanto era successo quel giorno.

Per la prima volta Jyx aveva seguito Yande in acqua dopo averlo aiutato con la crema solare. Per un irrazionale momento Yande si era chiesto se Jyx avesse alcuna intenzione di menzionare quella scarica di magia che Yande sapeva dovevano provare entrambi.

Ma Jyx non aveva detto nulla a proposito, aveva solo seguito Yande fino alla riva e lì era rimasto a fissare le onde che arrivavano calme a lambirgli i piedi, e solo dopo un certo fissare e studiarle aveva avanzato ancora, rabbrividendo ad entrare in mare per la prima volta.

Yande gli aveva dato il tempo di esplorare e abituarcisi coi suoi tempi, andando nel frattempo a nuotare non troppo lontano da dove Jyx lentamente si addentrava in acqua.

Quando aveva raggiunto Jyx nuovamente quello era immerso fino al petto, l'aria non troppo convinta, e lasciava che le onde lo sospingessero indietro e di lato con la corrente.

"Ti piace?" Chiese Yande passandosi una mano sul viso e tra i capelli.

Jyx aveva deglutito visibilmente davanti a lui, fissandolo, e Yande si era improvvisamente sentito scaldare le guance. Ma aveva sostenuto lo sguardo di Jyx, almeno finché quello non aveva spostato l'attenzione sull'acqua che li separava.

"È strano. Non spiacevole. Potrebbe piacermi." Aveva concesso inclinando appena la testa.

Ma Yande aveva visto il piccolo sorriso che incurvava le sue labbra, e aveva risposto con una mezza risata e uno schiaffo all'acqua che aveva mandato un'ondata di gocce dritte addosso a Jyx.

Aveva riso di più a vedere Jyx boccheggiare, sorpreso, i capelli che era riuscito a proteggere dall'acqua salmastra fino ad un momento prima ora zuppi d'acqua, e Yande aveva rivolto al mago un gran sorriso al pensiero che era davvero bellissimo, che lo sapesse o meno.

Nell'istante in cui Jyx cercò di schizzarlo a sua volta Yande si tuffò su di lui.

Le braccia strette attorno alla vita sottile di Jyx, Yande lo portò a fondo con sé solo per poi voltarsi in acqua e risalire. Jyx sputtacchiò nello spuntare nuovamente fuori dall'acqua, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, ma non fece niente per allontanare Yande che ancora lo teneva stretto a sé. Nemmeno dopo essere riuscito ad aprire gli occhi.

Invece di spingere contro le sue spalle, Jyx aveva fatto mancare il respiro a Yande quando aveva allargato le gambe e aveva stretto le cosce contro i suoi fianchi. Ma la motivazione fu presto chiara quando Jyx usò i talloni per fargli piegare le ginocchia e usò il vantaggio per spingere Yande sott'acqua a sua volta.

Rimasero in acqua a giocare per quel che a Yande parvero ore e al tempo stesso solo una manciata di minuti, ma non fu finché non decisero di tornare agli asciugamani che Yande si ritrovò ad esitare nei propri passi.

Jyx lo precedette di pochi passi verso l'ombrellone, il corpo rilucente di gocce d'acqua sotto il sole cocente, i bermuda zuppi incollati al suo corpo come una seconda pelle. Improvvisamente Yande si ritrovò a reagire e la sua erezione si indurì in pochi secondi mentre i suoi occhi percorrevano la curva delle natiche di Jyx, giù fino alle sue cosce e i suoi polpacci. Yande deglutì nel risollevare lo sguardo sul frutto del suo desiderio mentre Jyx in tutta la sua bellezza si lasciava cadere steso sulla pancia sul telo da mare precedentemente spiegato sotto l'ombrellone.

Yande esitò per un momento, sentendosi andare a fuoco di desiderio, ma poi si costrinse a seguirlo e stendersi anche lui, sperando che la sua erezione gli passasse prima che dovesse alzarsi e tornare a pensare al proprio lavoro.

Ma quella notte, nel proprio letto, Yande non dovette più preoccuparsi di sguardi indiscreti né di essere troppo palese.

Infilò una mano sotto le lenzuola e con un gemito strinse le dita attorno alla propria erezione. Per ritrovarsi completamente duro gli era bastato il ricordo di Jyx con addosso solo un bermuda fin troppo bagnato per poter nascondere niente del suo corpo.

Yande iniziò lentamente a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione, masturbandosi mentre si lasciava prendere dall’immaginazione di come sarebbe stato se avesse invece seguito Jyx sul suo asciugamano.

Le gambe di Jyx tra le sue ginocchia, la curva del suo posteriore proprio davanti a lui, Yande gemette a pensare come sarebbe stato allungare una mano e poter palpare a piacimento. Ma sapeva che non gli sarebbe bastato, non quando avrebbe potuto infilare le mani sotto Jyx e aprirgli i bermuda, guidarlo a mettersi lui stesso a carponi per potergli abbassare il costume, per poter strofinare la sua erezione tra le natiche del mago.

Yande gemette roco, chiudendo gli occhi al pensiero di come sarebbe stato potersi spingere e premere contro l’uomo che amava, riuscire a dare piacere a Jyx, magari stringere le dita attorno al suo pene e masturbarlo con lo stesso ritmo con cui si stava toccando lui stesso in quel momento.

Voleva sapere di potergli dare piacere, voleva sapere che Jyx apprezzava quel che Yande poteva dargli.

Voleva ricoprire la sua schiena baciata di baci, strofinare le labbra sulla sua pelle e assaggiare il sapore di Jyx mischiato a quello dell’acqua di mare.

Yande mugolò, strofinando la nuca contro il cuscino, chiedendosi per un irrazionale momento se sarebbe stato così brutto avere quel tipo di amicizia che comportava anche il darsi piacere a vicenda, se Jyx non fosse stato interessato ad una relazione romantica con lui.

Cercò di dimenticare tutti gli ostacoli tra sé e la realizzazione dei suoi desideri e si masturbò più velocemente, il fiato corto mentre lasciava scivolare una mano sul proprio petto, giù sui suoi addominali, eccitato al pensiero di avere Jyx toccarlo così, di avere Jyx esplorare il suo corpo e volerne di più.

Gli avrebbe dato tutto, qualsiasi cosa desiderasse, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché Jyx potesse voler fare l’amore con lui, essere il suo amante, lasciare che Yande fosse l’unico autorizzato a toccarlo allo stesso modo.

Improvvisamente la sua mente su attraversata dal ricordo del piccolo gemito che sfuggiva talvolta a Jyx quando Yande toccava la sua pelle nuda, quando senza alcun filtro tra loro le loro magie si univano per un istante.

Fu quel gemito a portare Yande oltre il limite. Boccheggiò, masturbandosi con foga mentre il suo piacere esplodeva lasciandolo distrutto ma soddisfatto, caldo e rilassato sotto le lenzuola.

Non era che una fantasia, una fantasia piacevole e forse irrealizzabile, ma abbastanza bella da aiutare Yande ad addormentarsi e sognare di poter un giorno davvero stringere Jyx tra le proprie braccia.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyx ritornò al resort dalla sua ultima visita alla Biblioteca di Tanit portando con sé tre tomi che - sperava - lo avrebbero potuto aiutare a scoprire di più sugli incantesimi restorativi e sui loro utilizzi non solo sugli oggetti magici ma sulle persone.

Quella di cui aveva bisogno per riparare al sacrificio fatto dando via buona parte della propria magia era tutta una branca diversa rispetto a quella della magia curativa, per quanto avrebbe probabilmente dovuto combinare le due cose, meditò mentre camminava tra gli edifici del resort.

Badò poco alle famiglie lì in vacanza e alle coppiette che camminavano per mano, immerso nei propri pensieri, e camminò tra loro diretto alla propria suite.

Almeno finché quasi per caso non colse il proprio riflesso in una finestra.

Jyx si fermò per un momento, guardandosi attentamente.

La trasformazione che aveva subito da che aveva lasciato le proprie lande desolate era quasi incredibile. Scomparsi il cappotto e la pesante sciarpa necessari in tali terreni freddi, Jyx aveva ormai da mesi preso ad indossare solo camicie, talvolta persino preferendo bermuda al posto dei forse più consoni pantaloni lunghi.

Ma sembrava esserci troppo caldo per essere formali, e poi non era come se nessuno lì potesse giudicarlo per quanto faceva o no come avrebbero sicuramente fatto fosse stato in qualsiasi luogo più vicino alla corte reale.

Il vero cambiamento però era nel modo in cui si portava: non più incurvato sotto il peso della fatica di giostrare la propria vita e la propria forza magica tra la protezione a se stesso e quella ad una residenza disabitata se non per i suoi adorati gatti, Jyx stava più dritto, le sue spalle non più strette e tese.

Jyx sapeva che era tutto da ricondurre alla possibilità che aveva avuto di lasciarsi alle spalle la propria residenza e andare invece in un luogo che non gli ricordasse costantemente dei doveri nei confronti di una landa che ancora per molti millenni sarebbe rimasta inospitabile.

Era più rilassato, persino più ottimista. Non si sentiva più isolato - come fosse stato costretto a non avere altra compagnia che i suoi gatti - ma supportato da persone che sembravano avere a cuore il suo benessere.

Riprese a camminare lentamente, considerando quanto il cambiamento fosse stato repentino nel corso dell'ultimo anno, un tempo irrisorio per un essere eterno come lui.

Jyx sorrise appena, ben cosciente che se era stato capace di fare tutti quei passi nella direzione giusta per una vita un po' più felice era stato solo grazie all'unico che davvero potesse considerare suo amico.

Era immerso in quei pensieri quando la voce di Yande lo raggiunse, facendolo fermare per un momento. Non fu difficile capire che la voce proveniva da una porta aperta alla sua destra, tenuta ferma per lasciar entrare un filo di brezza in quel caldo torrido.

Curioso, Jyx si appoggiò alla cornice della porta e osservò per qualche momento la riunione che si svolgeva all'interno della sala, Yande intento a discutere con quelli che Jyx riconosceva come i capi dipartimento del resort, nonché gli amministratori.

Jyx rimase ad ascoltare Yande parlare di quali eventi volesse organizzare per aumentare l'afflusso di clientela al resort e di come volesse incrementare rispetto all'anno prima i fondi monetari da dedicare alla riserva dei kulutrek.

Jyx non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso a quella vista, in qualche modo orgoglioso che l'amico riuscisse davvero a giostrare tutte quelle cifre e ad avere un'esatta immagine mentale di cosa volesse fare e come arrivarci. 

L'uomo era molto più che solo un bel fusto, anche se Jyx supponeva di poter capire tutti quelli che occhieggiavano Yande solo per il suo aspetto fisico. Era un bell'uomo, considerò, abbozzando un sorriso quando l'amico lo notò da lontano e lo salutò con una mano.

Jyx era abbastanza consapevole dell'irrazionalità del fastidio che sentiva però ogni volta che vedeva la gente trattare Yande come non fosse altro che un uomo aitante e forte, pieno di soldi per via della sua familia, uno degli eroi di Tanit.

Ovviamente erano cose vere, ma non erano gli unici tratti di Yande, e non prendevano in considerazione il suo animo gentile, né la sua intelligenza, o il fatto che Yande avesse lavorato sodo per incrementare le ricchezze dategli dalla famiglia, che fosse un uomo giusto e generoso.

Jyx si raddrizzò appena quando Yande si scusò dai propri colleghi e gli si avvicinò.

"Cercavi me?"

Jyx scosse la testa e fece un cenno ai libri che teneva tra le braccia. "Sono tornato ora dalla biblioteca, passavo di qui per caso."

"Mm." Yande si appoggiò dove fino ad un attimo prima era stato Jyx, il corpo languido come quello di un gatto, e con un dito su una copertina fece inclinare i libri di Jyx per cercare di leggere i titoli sottosopra. "Spero che ci sia qualcosa di utile in questi finalmente. Se avrai bisogno di aiuto per gli incantesimi fammi un fischio, okay?" Rivolse un sorriso a Jyx, e improvvisamente Jyx si sentì quasi attraversare da un fulmine.

Così vicino all'amico, Jyx per un momento non riuscì a respirare, sorpreso dal desiderio di coprire la distanza tra loro e rubare un bacio dalle sue labbra.

Si limitò a sbattere le palpebre sotto lo sguardo curioso di Yande. "Certo. Grazie."

Yande fece un cenno con la testa alle persone che discutevano tra loro alle sue spalle. "Devo tornare là. Sei libero a pranzo?"

Jyx annuì, senza fidarsi troppo della sua capacità di comunicare appropriatamente, non finché non avesse ben capito che stesse succedendo, e non proferì più una parola da che ebbero deciso di pranzare insieme, tornando alla propria suite con l'aria alquanto stranita.

Sospirò profondamente nel lasciarsi cadere sul proprio divano una volta a casa, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto mentre accarezzava distrattamente un gatto che subito gli era saltato in grembo.

"Siamo nei guai." Sentenziò in risposta al miagolio del gatto.

***

Da due giorni la costa era spazzata da un forte vento proveniente dall'oceano. La temperatura era calata di colpo e le spiagge si erano svuotate dai turisti e bagnanti, gli ombrelloni erano stati chiusi e rimossi per evitare volassero via, e il panorama a cui Jyx si era abituato nei mesi da che si era trasferito a vivere al resort era ora ben diverso.

Yande aveva detto che era normale il cambiamento climatico in quel periodo dell'anno, che il caldo sarebbe tornato da un giorno all'altro per diminuire giusto di qualche grado con l'arrivo dell'autunno.

Era solo temporaneo, ma Jyx si godeva il vento fintanto che durava.

Dopo tanto tempo lontano dalle sue terre, dove il vento era la costante, il sottofondo di ogni giorno, di ogni ora e minuto, c'era qualcosa di quasi commovente nel poter sentire il suo urlo ancora una volta.

Nelle prime settimane Jyx aveva avuto difficoltà a dormire, finché non si era iniziato ad abituare ai rumori della sua nuova casa, cercando di sostituire il grido del vento con quello ritmico del mare, ma non era stato facile.

Ora nonostante fosse notte tarda si trovava sulla propria veranda in maniche di camicia, gli occhi chiusi e tutto il suo essere che si crogiolava nel vento freddo che lo colpiva direttamente .

Quando sentì una forza magica premere contro i contorni della sua Jyx non ebbe bisogno né di aprire gli occhi né di voltarsi per sapere che si trattava di Yande, ma lo fece perlomeno per far capire all'amico che poteva tranquillamente avvicinarsi.

Yande gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso nell'avvicinarlo, imitando Jyx e appoggiandosi come lui alla balaustra coi gomiti, lo sguardo che si spostava verso il mare agitato.

"Come va?" Chiese Yande premendo appena il braccio contro la spalla di Jyx.

"Tutto bene. Mi piacciono le serate così." Ammise tranquillamente.

Avevano dovuto rinunciare alle loro routine quotidiane in quei giorni: niente nuotate, niente pisolino in spiaggia, ma Jyx era tranquillo, consapevole che avrebbero ripreso non appena il clima fosse migliorato. Per il momento poteva godersi il vento però.

Yande sbuffò appena accanto a lui, giocherellando con le proprie dita, lo sguardo lontano.  
"Dicono che potrebbe fare così ancora per una settimana intera. Ero in riunione fino a poco fa col mio staff." Jyx si voltò a guardarlo, incuriosito, e Yande scrollò appena le spalle. "Sono preoccupati possano esserci perdite nei guadagni se la struttura sarà costretta a lavorare a regime minimo. Stiamo organizzando attività da fare al chiuso, ma comprensibilmente i clienti che avevano prenotato da tempo non sono felici di non poter andare in spiaggia, e quelli che talvolta vengono presentandosi all'ultimo sembra stiano rimanendo a casa. Succede così tutti gli anni in realtà." Alzò una spalla.

Jyx annuì appena. "Avete intenzione di chiamare un mago per fare qualcosa ed evitare le perdite?"

Yande rimase in silenzio per qualche momento prima di scuotere lentamente la testa. "Ci ho pensato, ma non credo lo farò. Un paio di anni fa l'abbiamo fatto, e l'anno scorso questa settimana di vento eccezionale è ricaduta nello stesso periodo in cui ero via per il torneo di Celes. Ma ora-" Yande si interruppe, la fronte aggrottata, e lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Jyx. "Ripensavo a ciò che mi hai detto sugli equilibri della natura. Che talvolta - se non è assolutamente necessario - può essere più prudente lasciare che la natura faccia il suo corso indisturbata."

Jyx tacque, sorpreso, e sentì una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, un certo calore crescere e diffondersi a sapere che le sue parole davvero erano arrivate a colpire qualcun altro, a cambiare la loro concezione dell'uso della magia.

"Penso di lasciare le cose come stanno. Ho considerato i numeri e le proiezioni, e non penso che qualche giorno di chiusura delle spiagge influiranno veramente sul bilancio annuo." Yande gli lanciò uno sguardo, notando solo in quel momento il sorriso sulle labbra di Jyx, e un momento dopo si voltò nuovamente verso le spiagge, schiarendosi piano la voce. "Che dici?"

"Penso sia una buona idea. Non che sia un esperto di economia." Jyx scrollò le spalle, e solo in quel momento si rese conto della pelle d'oca sulle braccia di Yande, di come le sue spalle fossero contratte sotto la camicia leggera che indossava.

Abituato a freddi molto più intensi, ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per capire che Yande invece doveva sentire davvero il cambiamento della temperatura, e che con l'ora tarda e l'umidità nell'aria Yande forse aveva freddo lì fuori sulla veranda senza alcun riparo dal vento.

Jyx dovette fare il minimo sforzo per richiamare a sé il proprio cappotto da dietro la porta della sua suite, e sorrise con affetto allo sguardo sorpreso di Yande quando se lo ritrovò a coprirgli le spalle.

La sensazione di calore che aveva sentito dentro di sé sembrò espandersi a tutto il suo essere quando Yande gli rivolse un gran sorriso, sistemandosi meglio sopra il cappotto di Jyx, e in quel momento Jyx realizzò improvvisamente che forse era lentamente scivolato in un territorio sconosciuto.

Non che avesse troppa fretta di allontanarsene, considerò tornando a guardare il mare, Yande ancora al suo fianco, apparentemente intento a gongolare.

***

Il vento dall'oceano continuò a soffiare per giorni, costringendo tutti a cambiare le loro routine, ma dove Jyx si era aspettato volesse dire che avrebbe visto di più il suo amico una volta che fosse ritornato a splendere il sole, si ritrovò a sorpresa a condividere molto più tempo con Yande.

Una volta appurato che Jyx non aveva problemi con lui in casa visto che Jyx passava la maggior parte del tempo a leggere o a provare incantesimi, Yande sembrò decidere che sarebbe stato meno triste per entrambi se lui si fosse presentato a casa di Jyx ogni giorno, portando cibo o qualche film da guardare.

Non che Jyx sentisse di doversene lamentare, silenziosamente apprezzando alquanto il fatto che gli bastasse distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi libri per vedere Yande alle prese con uno o due dei suoi gatti.

Era la sesta notte da che il vento aveva iniziato a spazzare la costa, e Jyx aveva dovuto ammettere che il film scelto da Yande non era male, anche se l'uomo accanto a lui era sembrato rilassarsi sempre di più contro il suo fianco. Jyx non aveva commentato, silenziosamente usando la sua magia per assicurarsi Yande stesse al caldo mentre finiva per addormentarsi con la testa sulla sua spalla.

Jyx sentì il proprio viso avvampare ad aver giusto bisogno di voltarsi appena per poter guardare da terribilmente vicino i lineamenti del suo amico.

Deglutì, cercando di sfilargli con delicatezza gli occhiali rimasti storti sul suo viso, ma Yande si risvegliò al movimento, anche se si limitò a battere le ciglia, intontito dal sonno, e Jyx finì di togliergli gli occhiali per mandarli a poggiarsi sul tavolo.

"Perché porti gli occhiali anche se non ti servono?" Chiese a bassa voce, non volendo davvero rovinare il momento nonostante Yande fosse ormai sveglio.

Yande sbadigliò, ma dopo un momento di esitazione tornò ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, comodamente sprofondato nei cuscini del divano.

"La gente sembra prendermi più sul serio con quelli." Ammise con una scrollata di spalle che non riuscì davvero a mascherare un certo disagio, non col modo in cui batteva piano le dita sulle proprie cosce.

"Mm." Jyx osservò per un momento le sue dita prima di lanciare uno sguardo al suo viso. "Io ti prendo sul serio. E anche gli altri eroi."

Yande si aprì in un sorriso, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia, la guancia premuta ancora contro la sua spalla. "Tu sei speciale però." Ridacchiò piano, prima che la sua voce sembrasse morire e i suoi occhi si facessero più grandi, un lampo di paura in essi che Jyx capisse subito da dove arrivasse.

Ma Yande doveva smettere di preoccuparsi, decise Jyx.

Invece allungò una mano e prese con delicatezza la mano di Yande più vicina a sé per stringerla piano.

"Pensavi davvero che non mi fossi accorto del tuo interesse per me?" Chiese a bassa voce, strofinando il pollice sulle nocche di Yande.

Quello sembrò riuscire a bloccare Yande persino di più, e Jyx poté sentire chiaramente il momento in cui smise di respirare, lo sguardo carico di panico e imbarazzo.

Ma prima che Yande potesse cercare di usare la magia per aprire un buco sotto di sé che lo inghiottisse, Jyx gli strinse appena di più la mano, sperando di fargli capire di non essere intenzionato a sbatterlo fuori e non rivederlo mai più.

"Come?" Chiese Yande in un sussurro spezzato, ricambiando la stretta di Jyx con forse troppa forza. C'era una certa disperazione nella sua voce, quasi temesse davvero sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbero parlato, e Jyx si rese conto che gli faceva male sentire Yande così.

Sapeva che Yande aveva fatto del suo meglio per nasconderlo, convinto probabilmente che lo avrebbe messo a disagio, e in realtà Jyx aveva apprezzato la premura, ma era anche stata un po' inutile.

"È come se ti avvolgesse." Jyx rispose con un leggero sorriso. "È come una forza che crepita ogni volta che mi guardi, non importa quanto tu cerchi di nascondermelo. La sento..." Fece un vago gesto con la mano libera. "La sento premere contro la mia magia."

Yande si scostò dai cuscini per inclinarsi appena verso di lui, lo sguardo ancora preoccupato. "Jyx..." Lo chiamò piano.

Jyx poté percepire chiaro come fosse stato scritto nell'aria tra loro che Yande temeva di perderlo. Era un pensiero così chiaro che quasi lo avrebbe potuto percepire come proprio.

_Troverò il modo di farmela passare, non andare_

Jyx non sapeva se era la sua magia, ormai abituata al contatto di quella di Yande, o se era semplicemente perché l'uomo provava certe emozioni con troppa forza. In silenzio si voltò meglio verso di lui per poter allungare la mano libera a sfiorare il suo viso con le punte delle dita, sentendo un brivido correre lungo la sua schiena al contatto pelle contro pelle, a sentire quasi amplificarsi l'impressione che le emozioni di Yande lasciava contro la sua magia, come un'impronta solo in attesa di essere decifrata.

"Non giocare mai a poker contro di me, Yande." Cercò di scherzare, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

Yande quasi non respirava, gli occhi sgranati in sorpresa, ma sollevò una mano per coprire quella di Jyx. Chiuse gli occhi allora e la tensione sembrò abbandonarlo tutta di un colpo quando ebbe la riconferma che non era solo un illusione, che Jyx lo stava accarezzando di sua volontà.

Jyx si avvicinò di più a lui, aspettando che Yande tornasse a guardarlo prima di sporgersi a baciarlo, dando all'amico il tempo di spostarsi o fermarlo, ma Yande socchiuse le labbra in sorpresa, il volto che si scaldava sotto il tocco di Jyx, e non fece nulla di tutto ciò.

Con delicatezza Jyx premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Yande, il suo stesso cuore in tumulto, e sperò con tutto se stesso di non fare pasticci nella sua inesperienza.

Improvvisamente fu come se la magia di Yande, tenuta accuratamente imbrigliata in ogni momento, venisse rilasciata libera di avvolgere entrambi, il guerriero incapace di fermarsi dallo stringersi meglio contro Jyx.

A sentire tutta la forza della magia di Yande contro di sé, Jyx si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Avvampò anche lui, sorpreso da se stesso e dalla reazione del suo corpo e della sua magia, apparentemente desiderosa solo di unirsi a quella di Yande contro di lui.

Jyx rimase fermo con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendersi dalla scarica magica che lo aveva attraversato, le labbra a malapena premute contro quelle di Yande in un bacio che anche lui poteva definire casto.

Fu Yande a spostarsi per primo, senza lasciarlo andare ancora, ma abbastanza lontano da poter guardare Jyx negli occhi. "Ho tentato di tenermelo per me," quasi si scusò.

Jyx però scosse la testa, godendosi l'opportunità tutta nuova di accarezzare Yande e sentire come potesse essere la sua pelle sotto il suo tocco, di vedere l'amico realizzare contro le sue dita, contro il palmo della sua mano, quasi fosse uno dei suoi gatti alla ricerca di coccole.

"Non ce n'è bisogno. Ma l'ho apprezzato. Dico davvero, ho apprezzato che tu tenessi in considerazione i miei desideri e non cercassi di spingere per avere qualcosa di più."

"Non voglio di più." Si affrettò a chiarire Yande, acquistando lentamente più forza nella voce e nelle sue certezze. "È importante che tu lo capisca, Jyx. Non voglio di più, non se può voler dire perderti. Non voglio di più se non ho la certezza che qualsiasi cosa accada resteremo amici, dovesse anche non funzionare tra noi come compagni."

Jyx sbuffò appena, un sorriso sulle labbra, e si sporse a posare un altro piccolo bacio sull'angolo della bocca di Yande. "Posso promettertelo facilmente. Non che credo si arriverà mai a dubitare possa funzionare tra noi, non con il modo in cui le nostre magie sembrano chiamare l'una all'altra. Non con il modo in cui hanno cercato di unirsi tra loro da mesi ormai."

Come volesse provarglielo, Jyx scostò dal viso di Yande la mano con cui lo aveva accarezzato fino a quel momento, tenendola tra loro. Dopo un momento Yande posò la propria mano contro la sua, palmo a palmo, dita contro dita, e entrambi si sentirono scuotere dallo stesso brivido che avevano sentito regolarmente ogni mattina, quando capitava che si incontrassero e toccassero casualmente o meno.

"Basterebbe così poco..." Mormorò Jyx, guardandolo negli occhi.

Finalmente Yande sembrò capire quanto Jyx gli stesse dicendo e annuì lentamente, uno scintillio nello sguardo e un leggero ghigno sulle labbra.

Fu lui il primo ad iniziare, concentrando la sua magia contro quella di Jyx, e lasciò che da lì fosse Jyx a guidare il processo, a lasciare che le loro magie si intrecciassero. 

Improvvisamente entrambi restarono senza fiato al fremito che li percosse a sentire più chiaramente che mai la presenza dell'altro, come un'immagine che si faceva più vivida su uno sfondo sfocato.

Jyx chiuse gli occhi e si sporse verso Yande per poggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla. Sospirò profondamente a sentire le dita forti di Yande tra i suoi capelli, il suo tocco gentile calmante nel mare delle nuove emozioni e sensazioni che stava scoprendo a poter unire così i loro esseri. Lasciò che Yande potesse spingere la propria curiosità su di lui, che osservasse le sue emozioni e i suoi pensieri, e si concesse di fare altrettanto.

Dopo un'eternità per la prima volta si sentiva completo, veramente felice, voluto.

***

Si erano detti che l'avrebbero presa con calma, che non c'era bisogno di correre, e Yande disse chiaramente che non voleva spingere Jyx a fare qualcosa che non voleva.

Jyx apprezzava il sentimento, ma la verità era che non pensava gli sarebbe dispiaciuto sentire le mani di Yande addosso un giorno. Di sicuro sapeva che in quel momento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto restare lì sul divano a continuare a baciare Yande.

Sentì la risata bassa di Yande non appena lo ebbe pensato, e per un momento Jyx non fu sicuro se lo avesse detto a voce alta o se proprio come lui prima, Yande fosse riuscito a leggerlo in lui.

Yande non diede risposta al suo dubbio, ma posò con delicatezza una mano sulla sua guancia e gli accarezzò le labbra col polpastrello del pollice. Jyx si sentì rabbrividire al contatto, al poter chiaramente vedere nello sguardo di Yande quanto l'uomo lo desiderasse, quanto lo trovasse attraente.

Si lasciò guidare dall'amico, il cuore che sembrava volergli scappare dal petto, e si rilassò contro il corpo muscoloso di Yande quando quello lo portò a sollevare il viso per baciarlo ancora.

Era strano essere stretto da braccia così muscolose, essere accarezzato dolcemente e ricevere baci, ma invece di voler smettere Jyx si riscoprì a volerne di più, impaziente di imparare cosa dover fare per far stare altrettanto bene Yande.

Non si accorsero del tempo che passava, non finché l'ora si fece quasi indegna, e Yande suo malgrado dovette ammettere che poteva essere il caso tornasse a casa a dormire.

Jyx alzò le spalle, non troppo incline a volersi spostare da sopra le sue gambe, una posizione in cui si era ritrovato improvvisamente dopo una quantità di baci.

"Puoi sempre restare a dormire qui." Offrì semplicemente.

Yande tacque, osservandolo attentamente, ma dopo alcuni secondi allungò una mano a spingere indietro i ciuffi di Jyx, forse un po' troppo cresciuti.

"Potrei rimanere a dormire." Annuì lentamente, facendo spuntare un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra di Jyx.

***

Yande sospirò contento a tirarsi addosso le coperte, e si accoccolò meglio contro il cuscino di Jyx, l'aria già parecchio insonnolita ma un sorriso contento sulle labbra.

Jyx considerò che fare per qualche secondo, battendo le dita sul proprio petto, ma quando Yande si voltò su un lato a guardarlo dalla piazza accanto alla sua Jyx prese una decisione e provò a muoverglisi più vicino.

Il sorriso di Yande si allargò in un gran ghigno e senza una parola passò un braccio muscoloso attorno alla vita di Jyx, attirandoselo più vicino.

Soddisfatto del potersi sentire finalmente Yande nuovamente contro, Jyx si voltò su un lato lui stesso, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda sul cuscino. Ma il suo cuore batteva come impazzito ad avere l'uomo di cui si era innamorato dietro di sé, a sentire il suo respiro contro i capelli della propria nuca, e con un gran sospiro Jyx cercò la mano di Yande per intrecciare le loro dita.

Yande gli strinse appena la mano a sua volta, e presto crollò profondamente addormentato.

Jyx chiuse gli occhi, cercando di addormentarsi a sua volta, ma sollevò la testa dal cuscino quando sentì il familiare peso di un gatto piombare sul suo letto.

"Shush..." Bisbigliò al gatto che si era fermato a vederlo in compagnia quando generalmente dormiva solo, i suoi occhi tondi capaci di vedere perfettamente al buio.

Invece di avvicinarsi di più a lui, il gatto si sedette dov'era e restò semplicemente a fissare. Almeno finché un secondo gatto non saltò anche lui sul materasso, dapprima altrettanto sorpreso, solo per poi dedicarsi ad annusare la forma di Yande sotto le coperte.

Jyx ghignò appena e tornò a poggiare la testa sul cuscino, godendosi l'abbraccio di Yande e la consapevolezza che l'amico avrebbe avuto un bel risveglio.

***

Jyx si svegliò con uno sbadiglio quando Yande premette un bacio sulla sua spalla. "'giorno." Mormorò voltandosi a cercare con lo sguardo il partner, solo per trovarlo intento a fissare corrucciato qualcosa più in là.

Jyx non dovette sforzarsi troppo per sapere cosa aveva probabilmente attirato l'attenzione di Yande e cosa dovesse averlo spinto a svegliare lui.

"Siamo circondati." Yande bisbigliò con fare cospiratorio, sguardo serio che passava da un punto all'altro del letto.

Jyx sollevò la testa per controllare - tanto per scrupolo - e ridacchiò a vedere che la maggior parte dei suoi quarantaquattro gatti avevano trovato il modo di acciambellarsi a dormire sul letto insieme a loro, alcuni stesi persino sugli altri.

Loro due erano gli unici che non erano finiti ad ospitare gatti sopra, ma non era come se potessero davvero muoversi senza spingere gatti addormentati giù dal letto.

"Va tutto bene, puoi anche solo iniziare a spostarti lentamente e uscire dal letto, loro si svegliano e scendono." Lo rassicurò. "Non si fanno male, sono gatti. Atterrano sulle zampe."

"Sei sicuro?" Yande chiese con fare dubbioso.

"Sì, fidati." Jyx annuì, tornando a sbadigliare.

"Perché io avrei davvero bisogno di farmi un caffè." Yande considerò, senza ancora muoversi, continuando a guardare perplesso i gatti. "E se faccio male ai tuoi gatti tu poi non vorrai più uscire con me."

Jyx sbuffò e si voltò tra le braccia di Yande per guardarlo in viso. "Se gli dai un calcio potrei depilarti senza avvertirti prima, ma non me la prendo con te se devi alzarti dal letto e i gatti hanno deciso di intrappolarti sotto le coperte. Fai con calma, vedrai che si svegliano e si spostano. O si svegliano nello scendere dal letto. Ma sono gatti, e sono abituati a me che scendo dal letto a quel modo, non si faranno male." Lo rassicurò dandogli una piccola patta sul braccio muscoloso.

Yande annuì, sembrando più tranquillo a sapere che un incidente coi gatti non avrebbe portato alla sua eliminazione istantanea, e finalmente si decise ad uscire dal letto per andare a mettere su il caffè.

"State cercando di metterlo alla prova?" Jyx chiese ai gatti una volta rimasto solo coi suoi piccoli, ora tutti svegli e intenti chi a sbadigliare e chi a stiracchiarsi, alcuni già scorrazzando via appresso ai piedi di Yande, curiosi. "Non fate troppi dispetti, okay?" Chiese grattando piano quello più vicino.

***

Ci vollero delle settimane perché i gatti smettessero di circondare Yande quando capitava che si fermasse a dormire a casa loro, quasi che volessero assicurarsi non tentasse niente di strano con Jyx, a volerlo tenere d'occhio.

Yande aveva sospirato un filo esasperato più di una volta, ma non aveva mai fatto nulla per fermare i gatti dal salire sul letto la notte, né aveva chiesto a Jyx di dire qualcosa ai suoi gatti.

Ma dopo cinque settimane ed esattamente quattro giorni da che avevano dormito insieme per la prima volta in quel letto, Yande svegliò Jyx una mattina, quasi con la stessa sorpresa della prima mattina.

"Jyx, non ci sono gatti." Lo informò preoccupato.

Jyx mugugnò, strofinandosi un occhio con una mano. "È passato un anno." Spiegò mezzo addormentato.

Non ebbe bisogno di guardare Yande per percepire la sua confusione.

"Non è passato nemmeno un mese e mezzo..."

Jyx sbuffò e si voltò tra le braccia di Yande per guardarlo negli occhi. "È passato un anno dalla prima volta che hanno sentito il tuo profumo su di me quando sono tornato a casa." Spiegò con più chiarezza. "La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati al gruppo di supporto era esattamente un anno fa."

Yande sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso a rendersi conto che era vero. Improvvisamente fece due più due e ridacchiò piano, lentamente accarezzando il fianco del suo compagno sotto le coperte.

"Pensano che abbia passato un anno a corteggiarti?"

Jyx alzò una spalla, ma poi rivolse a Yande un mezzo ghigno. "Vuoi davvero dire ai miei gatti che non è così?"

"E rischiare passare dieci mesi e mezzo ad aspettare che ci liberino di nuovo il letto?" Yande scosse la testa. "Anche no." Ridacchiò, lasciando scivolare le dita sotto la maglia del pigiama di Jyx. "Perciò non hanno mai pensato che potessimo fare cose anche al di fuori da questo letto, o questa casa?"

Jyx arrossì, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Io non gliel'ho detto."

"Ma ora potremmo farlo anche qui?" Yande chiese per il sicuro, sporgendosi a premere un bacio sulla fronte di Jyx.

"Sì." Jyx sorrise, accarezzando piano il petto di Yande, e aspettò solo che si fosse separato dalla sua fronte per sollevare il viso a cercare un bacio dalle sue labbra.

Jyx lasciò scivolare una mano tra loro fino a raggiungere l'erezione del compagno, e si godette il gemito soffocato di Yande quando lo strinse piano da sopra la stoffa.

Yande gli si spinse incontro, chiaramente eccitato, e Jyx non perse tempo a infilare la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni per stringere la sua erezione e dedicarsi a masturbarlo.

Yande mugolò e gemette più forte, oscillando il bacino incontro alla sua presa, e presto infilò una mano sotto il pigiama di Jyx per poterlo toccare e dargli piacere a sua volta.

Non ci volle molto perché iniziassero a spogliarsi dei pigiami, troppo eccitati perché toccarsi così potesse bastargli. Col fiato corto, ma senza volersi davvero separare dalle labbra di Yande, Jyx si spostò sopra il compagno per strofinarsi contro di lui, eccitato a sentire e vedere quanto Yande lo desiderasse.

Ogni sua capacità di pensare razionalmente però volò fuori dalla finestra quando Yande spostò le mani sulle sue natiche, stringendo e massaggiando, guidandolo nei suoi movimenti affinché Jyx si potesse strofinare con più forza contro il suo corpo muscoloso.

C'era qualcosa di profondamente erotico nel modo in cui Yande si muoveva mentre avevano rapporti intimi, languido e sensuale, e Jyx più di una volta si era chiesto come fosse stato possibile che l'uomo avesse messo gli occhi su di lui, che avesse preferito lui piuttosto che uno dei tanti dieci volte più affascinanti di lui.

Ma i suoi dubbi sparivano ogni qualvolta incontrasse lo sguardo di Yande in certi momenti, ogni volta che vedeva lo sguardo carico di desiderio che l'uomo rivolgeva solo a lui.

Jyx si inarcò con un gemito quando Yande spinse lentamente un dito in lui insieme ad un incantesimo lubrificante per facilitare il tutto. Lentamente Jyx oscillò il bacino incontro al tocco dell'amante, eccitato e impaziente di avere di più, e tornò a baciare Yande sotto di sé mentre l'uomo si prendeva tutto il tempo di prepararlo con tutta calma.

Jyx la prima volta gli aveva provato a chiedere perché non potessero fare più velocemente e magari provare quando non era ancora riuscito a prendere _tutte quelle dita_ , allora tanto impaziente quanto lo era mesi dopo, ma aveva subito capito perché Yande preferisse saperlo perfettamente rilassato e lubrificato prima di spingersi in lui, timoroso di fargli male, e Jyx aveva dovuto ammettere che era stato per il meglio.

Da allora Jyx non aveva più chiesto, ma questo non gli impediva talvolta di chiedere a Yande di prepararlo più velocemente, impaziente. Yande talvolta lo accontentava, ma non si fermava mai prima di essere sicuro che fosse pronto.

Ogni pensiero scomparve dalla testa di Jyx quando Yande finalmente lo guidò a calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione.

Senza fiato, Jyx si prese tutto il tempo di abituarsi alle dimensioni dell'amante, e lasciò che Yande lo aiutasse: le mani forti strette attorno ai fianchi di Jyx, Yande gemette piano nel guidarlo a muovere il bacino in modo da potersi abituare più in fretta all'intrusione, e poi lentamente lo accompagnò a calarsi sulla sua erezione, facendogliela prendere solo un po' per volta.

Yande gemette roco nell'avere Jyx calarsi pian piano fino a prenderlo completamente, e restarono entrambi fermi per qualche secondo dopo che Jyx ci fu riuscito.

Si scambiarono piccoli baci, cercando di prendere fiato, ma poi iniziarono a muoversi insieme, Jyx con le mani sul petto muscoloso di Yande per bilanciarsi mentre cercava di muoversi da sé sulla sua erezione; Yande teneva le mani sui suoi fianchi, guidandolo, spingendolo talvolta ad accelerare il ritmo e altre volte a rallentare.

Jyx gemette roco quando Yande iniziò a spingere il bacino in su incontro a lui che si abbassava, le spinte che crescevano lentamente di forza.

Nemmeno si rese conto del momento in cui non riuscì più a tenere sotto controllo la propria voce, il suo corpo attraversato da scariche di piacere fisico e magico mentre le loro magie ancora una volta si mischiavano ed intrecciavano, diventando più forti mentre loro erano guidati dallo stesso desiderio, dallo stesso pensiero di stare bene e far stare bene l'altro.

Presto Jyx cercò di spingere via le coperte, fin troppo sudato, e Yande gli rivolse un gran ghigno, eccitato, senza lasciargli il tempo di fermarsi. Non che Jyx lo volesse veramente, sempre più vicino all'orgasmo.

"Non- non fermarti-" Chiese tra un gemito e l'altro, senza fiato, e guardò Yande scuotere la testa, i denti bianchi affondati nelle sue labbra carnose mentre cercava di restare concentrato in ciò che faceva, gli occhi fissi su di Jyx.

"Vieni per me." Mormorò infine Yande, la voce bassa e roca, e Jyx restò senza fiato a come la richiesta si ripercosse sul suo corpo, amplificata dall'intreccio delle loro magie.

Incapace di resistergli, Jyx si riversò sullo stomaco di Yande con un grido roco, il corpo che si tendeva e tremava percorso da scariche di piacere.

Quasi non sentì il gemito con cui Yande chiamò il suo nome, seguendolo presto nel piacere, e Jyx si limitò a mugolare piano a sentire Yande riversarsi in lui.

Restarono fermi per alcuni secondi, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma poi Jyx si lasciò scivolare lentamente steso addosso al compagno. Chiuse gli occhi, esausto ma terribilmente soddisfatto, e abbozzò un sorriso quando Yande lo circondò con le sue braccia muscolose, tenendolo fermo esattamente dov'era.

Non c'era bisogno di dire molto, entrambi contenti e soddisfatti, entrambi più che consapevoli dell'amore che l'altro provava, chiaro come il cielo, come scritte nell'aria prodotte dalle loro magie.

Yande premette un bacio in cima alla sua testa e lentamente iniziò a tracciare figure sulla pelle di Jyx con le punte delle dita, accarezzandolo dolcemente.

Fin troppo pieno d'amore per il compagno e stanco dopo le loro attività, Jyx poté solo premere un bacio sul petto di Yande, là dove poteva sentire il suo cuore battere forte.


End file.
